geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
DTG-RCAF Conflict
Introduction The DTG-RCAF Conflict was an air war between the group Galactica (Formerly DrinkTheGalaxy) and the Royal Canadian Air Force. It caused chaos around the Carrier, Canada, KLAX, and Area 51, and has resulted in flight delays, airport closures, and evacuations. On 10 March 2019 at 3:19 PM EST, the conflict de facto ended, albeit without an official declaration of surrender from the DTG, yet soon after, on 13 March, 2019, the conflict re-escalated, due to a DTG aircraft threatening RCAF aircraft and Canada. The USAF joined the war, being forced to betray it's former NATO ally, Canada, by fighting against the RCAF in favor of the DTG. The war officially ended on 15 March 2019, after a peace treaty between DTG and the RCAF was rectified and put in stone. Cause The DTG-RCAF Conflict began when an unknown number of unidentified DTG members went rogue and had threatened to use nuclear weapons against various Canadian cities. The members also trolled and bullied various RCAF members, breaking the only rule of DTG. While the members were kicked out of DTG, RCAF didn't realize it, blaming and threatening other DTG members and calling them terrorists and warmongers. War was officially declared by DTG upon RCAF on February 5, 2019 in order to stop the name-calling. RCAF reciprocated soon after, and started to engage all DTG members. RCAF released a warning on this wiki, and ordered that all DTG be shot down on sight. DTG started attacking civilian aircraft as well as military aircraft all over Canada. RCAF was overly cautious, and Trident 15, who didn't know enough about the situation, called peaceful DTG members terrorists and shot them down. This further escalated the conflict, especially when T15 wrongly assumed that SpaceAdmin was Privat, a well-known troll and faker. Airspace Closures Due to the DTG-RCAF Conflict, all DTG bases were closed to the public, including the Carrier, KLAX, and KBVS. The only pilot allowed into KLAX during the whole conflict was CommercialPilotAiden, in part because he refused to participate in the roleplay even when there was a full-blown battle overhead. The Carrier was closed to all military aircraft, though Foos and people without chat continued to fly there. The Carrier was "sunk" when a DTG member carrying high explosives rammed into the side with a 747. Of course, RCAF quickly "replaced" the carrier and occupied it from DTG. KBVS was bombed to smithereens multiple times, and DTG avoided coastal Washington completely afterwards. Of course, Canada was closed to all pilots during the conflict except Falcon Airways pilots and CommercialPilotAiden. Timeline Dates before 3/4/19 are uncertain until more information is gathered. * 3/4/19: '''Trident 15 convinces two DTG members to denounce their membership and stay neutral in the conflict. The carrier is liberated but is taken back by DrinkTheGalaxy and SpaceAdmin. KLAX is reopened and sees a lot of air traffic, which is controlled by Trident 15 until 9:15 PM. Afterwards, it is considered liberated and DTG do not occupy it or go near it for the rest of the evening. * '''3/5/19: '''Trident 15, Nighthawks 14 and 21, and Allouette 11 conduct a major bombing run and aerial attack on DTG targets and Area 51. Area 51 is completely destroyed in the bombing and multiple DTG's are shot down. SpaceAdmin refuses to admit that he was shot down and bombs the Carrier and San Francisco. ZF-09 declares his neutrality in the conflict, stating that he does not condone the beginning attacks on Canada that were perpetrated but does not leave DTG. Cold Lake is bombed by an unknown attacker but presumed to be a DTG member. * '''3/6/19: '''NASA SpaceAdmin, though holding his current DTG callsign, asks and receives neutrality from the RCAF, while also attempting to negotiate the DTG's surrender with Trident 1 and several other RCAF pilots, but 3 other DTG members caused the negotiations to sour, by attempting to attack Toronto, followed by a few "amusing" nuclear strikes against a bunch of forests and glacial lakes in the middle of northern Manitoba, near the Nunavut border. In addition, ZF-09 left the DTG organization for good, and instead joined the RCAF on discordwho?. * '''3/8/19: '''An RCAF pilot, on a solo recon/bombing mission, is shot down by a DTG SAM near the Carrier, with the pilot bailing out successfully. In retaliation, a DTG pilot is shot down by RCAF pilots over Northern Saskatchewan. It is believed that the DTG pilot did not survive that engagement. Shortly after, 2 RCAF members committed treason and left the RCAF, joining the DTG. While this was happening, "Operation Undercover DTG", or "O.U.D", which was an undercover RCAF Intel gathering mission in the DTG server successfully determines the location of all the DTG's bases, It's members, and It's capabilities. With this crucial information, the RCAF begins planning an operation to finally bring an end to this war. * '''3/9/19: After another battle In Northern Saskatchewan, RCAF and DTG agree to set peace meetings In a failed attempt to diplomatically settle the conflict at Versailles. * 3/10/19: at 9:30 am EST, the RCAF, Led by now Major Emilie, conducted Operation Invictus (the name of the attacking phase of O.U.D), attacking all of the DTG's bases, showing no mercy, and entirely decimating all DTG bases Irreparably, along with shooting down most of the DTG online at the time. The DTG attempted a counterattack in retaliation and attempts to bomb RCAF bases followed. The attempts were marginally successful and two bases were damaged: a hangar and a clinic were badly damaged, one was gutted by fire, and a taxiway was damaged at 19 Wing, while a barracks building, a taxiway, a hangar storing training aircraft and 4 aircraft on the apron was damaged at 4th Wing. no casualties reported at either base, and as we speak, Canadian Army engineers are rebuilding these structures. Repairs were finished at 4th Wing, but were still ongoing at 19th Wing as of 3/28/19 * Peace negotiations were relocated to the Carrier and DTG and RCAF agreed to no fighting during peace negotiations. DTG is, under strict supervision and rules, allowed to fly in Canada with permission by RCAF and allies. At 3:19 PM ESTday?, the conflict unofficially ended, with both DTG and RCAF setting a peace treaty. * 3/13/19: '''The conflict, though to have ended, restarted again by a hostile DTG member threatened Canada once more. and as it previously was before, all DTG over Canada were to be intercepted and potentially fired upon, for reasons of National security. Whilst this occurred, the USAF, forced to betray their former NATO ally, officially joined the war on the DTG's side, due to the USAF believing that the RCAF should not intercept, let alone shoot down, DTG aircraft, though the DTG and the USAF have no correlation between each other... * '''3/14/19: The war between DTG and RCAF is dormant due to very little attacks because everyone assumed that the war is over, even though it isn't. In reality, at the time, T1 was planning an operation (which he personally nicknamed Diomede) that would see the RCAF and NATO allies create a military no-fly zone over North America, and enforcing it by shooting down/chasing away all DTG in Canadian and US airspace. Fortunately, this plan never came into fruitation. Some would think that one of the reasons that the operation did not come into fruitation is that if they have to initiate an operation, the RCAF would need to make USAF fight on RCAF's side which is impossible because USAF already chose a side in the war. In reality, Trident 1 has a different solution; using the rest of NATO, who was against the USAF at the time, and the USNA, the USAF's naval counterpart, to assist the RCAF in the operation. * 3/15/19: The war between DTG (now GAF) and RCAF is over with a peace treaty which was organized in the RCAF discord server, with the sole condition of the treaty being that GAF aircraft are not to enter Canadian airspace for an entire month. All sides agreed that the fighting must come to an end, bringing an anticlimactic close to a month-long conflict. USAF would become allies with RCAF again on the same day that the war ended. Category:Military Groups Category:Events